


Imprint

by _jamjar (phizzle)



Category: Coupling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-29
Updated: 2004-09-29
Packaged: 2017-10-07 08:04:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/_jamjar





	Imprint

She didn't know how it had happened. All she knew was, she wanted it. Maybe it was the booze talking, but Jane felt so good against her. Bare skin on silky bare skin, and the best tongue this side of Australasia. She knew which buttons to press, buttons Steve hadn't even begun to discover.

Susan had often thought Jane was all talk, that really she said she was bisexual to turn men on. But it was all true. Something this filthy, this fantastic, could only come with experience.

The imprint of Jane's lips stayed on Susan's belly until the morning.


End file.
